


To the Ends of the Earth

by WordsFromTheOtherSide



Series: I'll Follow You [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Solace, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Hades is a Good Parent, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Nico di Angelo, Sorry Not Sorry, lots of cliffhangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsFromTheOtherSide/pseuds/WordsFromTheOtherSide
Summary: What to do when your boyfriend up and disappears right after you tell him your pregnant with his kid? After nine long months stewing in self pity, Nico finally gives birth to his son, a small boy with his father's blue eyes and freckled cheeks. Then he packs his bags and starts trying to find the boy that ran off with his heart and he'll do just about anything to get that boy back - dead or alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be honest, there aren't that many good Solangelo A/B/O fics and it upsets me lot. So I've decided to take up the challenge and this is one of my more developed ideas. I hope you enjoy!

Purring contently, I nestled closer to Will's side, taking in his honey citrus scent. We were sitting on the roof of his house, the crisp fall breeze blowing the golden leaves through the air. The sunset changed the sky from it's usual pastel blue to a deep, warm crimson.

To be honest, I wouldn't change a single thing in that moment. Not the sunset, the leaves, the wind, and definitely not Will. I turned my head to look at Will, his tanned face was littered with freckles. His Beautiful baby blue eyes seemed to change to a deep indigo or violet in the fading sunlight. His blond hair, streaked with almost white hairs from so much time in the sun, curled around his ears and the nape of his neck.

He turned to me, his lips curling into a small smile. "Is there something on my face?" He asked, reaching a hand up to his face as if to wipe something off.

I hummed, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. "Other than me, no," I laughed. He grinned, flashing his perfect white teeth. "But I do have something really important to tell you." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tightly against his chest, his chest rumbling with acknowledgement. "Just promise not to throw me off the roof,"

"Now why on Earth would I do that?" He laughed, his deep voice accented with something that was purely Texas, his home state.

"Because you might think I'm crazy," I smiled.

"Haven't you always been crazy?" He hummed. "What's this important thing?"

I wrapped my arms around Will's neck, pressing my lips close to his ear. "I'm pregnant," I whispered.

Will sat up so fast, if I hadn't been holding onto his neck I would've been flung off the roof. "Are you joking?" He asked, pulling me off of him so he could look me in the eye. I shook my head, smiling. "You're actually gonna have a kid?"

"More than a kid, _your_ kid," I purred.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. "I _can't_ believe it, you're _pregnant!_ We're gonna have a kid!" He whooped so loudly, one of the neighbors stuck their head out the window and yelled at him to _"shut his goddamn mouth."_

Will laughed, pulling me close. "I can't believe this," he said again. "We're gonna have a kid," he smiled at me, and I returned the smile easily. I wrapped my arms around Will, hugging him tightly. "How long have you known?"

"Just a couple days," I said. "I haven't told my dad yet, so let's hope we both come out of this alive," I laughed.

"Would your dad really kill you over getting pregnant?" He asked.

"Maybe not, but he's more likely to kill _you,_ " I sighed. "You know how my dad is,"

"Terrifying and overprotective," Will chuckled. "Yeah I know,"

"He just cares about my well being that's all. You know how it was after the accident," I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder. He purred almost sadly. "I'm just worried that he's gonna be mad at me,"

"I doubt he's gonna be mad," Will sighed, his fingers slipping through my hair.

I snorted. "Apparently you don't know my dad that well, he's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

"What if he doesn't find out?" Will asked slowly, as if that was an actual option.

"That's impossible, he's gonna find out whether I tell him now or not. I'm going to have to give birth eventually," I sighed. A particularly cold wind blew across the roof. I shivered, clinging tighter to Will.

"Hey, let's go inside," the blond said. I nodded and untangled myself from my boyfriend, although a bit reluctantly. Will carefully made his way across the roofing, one hand holding mine. He pushed open his bedroom window and climbed inside. He turned to help me in. I had gotten one foot onto the windowsill before I tripped, falling into his arms. "Be careful," he said. "I don't want you getting hurt," he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

I purred, adjusting my feet so I wasn't making Will carry me. "I don't think I would like being hurt, but I know you'd be there to take care of me,"

"You know that me being a doctor is a crazy pipe dream," he sighed. "I'd never be able to afford a single semester much less several years of medical school,"

I sighed. I knew Will wanted to be a doctor more than anything, but he was always doubting himself. Instead of arguing with him, I wrapped my as around his torso and hugged him tightly. "I believe in you," I whispered. "You just have to believe in yourself, too."

"There's nothing to believe in." He said into my hair.

I groaned. "You're getting pouty again," he _always_ got pouty when we talked about his dreams and the future. "You know I don't like you pouty, it just doesn't suit you as much as your smiles do." I pulled back and squished his cheeks. "C'mon, please smile?" I stuck out my lower lip in a faux pout. Will grinned, leaning down and connected our lips in a soft kiss.

"Boys," Will's mom poked her head into the room, and we pulled away from each other. "Alright, that's it, this door stays open when Nico's over," she said. "But it's getting late, Nico should head home,"

"Yeah, my dad's probably gonna start worrying soon," I sighed. I hated leaving Will. Sometimes I wondered if that would be the last time I saw him, it's ridiculous but I couldn't help but be paranoid.

"Since the sun's gone down, why don't you drive him home, Will?" Ms. Solace asked. "I don't want to hear about a sweet Omega like him getting kidnapped or murdered," I felt my face heat up.

"Yes ma'am," Will said, sweet as ever. "C'mon, let's get you home before your dad accuses me of kidnapping you," I smiled at his musings.

"You two be safe and _do not_ have sex in my car," Ms. Solace gave Will a sharp glare that quickly turned to me.

"Of course," I said, my face burning. I probably looked like I had been terribly sunburnt. I glanced at my boyfriend, and sure enough his face was bright red, too.

Will cleared his throat. "We'd better get going before his dad starts getting worried," he said. I nodded and grabbed my jacket. On the way out of the house, Will kissed him mom on the cheek. "Love you, be back in a few minutes," he said. He picked up the keys and we were out.

I slipped into the front passenger seat as Will got into the driver's seat. "Hey," he smiled, starting the car. "Are you _sure_ you want to go home right now?" He asked. "I mean, we might as well celebrate the news," Will grinned and winked.

I couldn't help but laugh at his flirtatious actions. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Mom said no sex, so I was thinking we grab some milkshakes hang out at the park for a little bit then I take you home," he pulled out of the driveway and onto the road.

"That sounds great," I smiled, wrapping my arms around Will's right one. "Then again any time spent with you is a good time," I struggled to lean over to kiss him, so he went his head to assist.

* * *

 

Will would never come off as the type of guy who enjoyed old, abandoned playgrounds in the dark. But that's where we first met, I was being the depressed thirteen year old I was when Will walked up and started a conversation. One conversation turned into two, and two moved to being friends, then boyfriends.

I guess that's why we went there. It was a special place to us.

We sat on the swings, side by side, barely swinging. We talked and drank our milkshakes.

"So, do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" Will asked randomly. "And what would we name them?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, but I've already made up my mind if it's a girl,"

"Yeah, what about a boy?" Will asked. "Maybe Michael,"

I scrunched up my nose. "It's not a bad name but I'm not gonna give my son a common name like _Michael_ ,"

Will groaned. "I like the name Michael."

"We aren't naming our son Michael," I sighed. "Why not something like Aurelio?"

"No Italian, Nico," He sighed.

"Why not?"

"Too hard to say,"

"My name's Italian, yet you say it easily,"

"You told me that was a nickname," he reached over and poked my cheek. "I don't think you ever told me your full name,"

"Niccolo Marcario di Angelo," I said. He stared at me as if I'd grown a second head. "Meaning something like _The Angels Blessed Victory_ I'm not sure,"

"That's actually really pretty," Will laughed. "I don't even know what my name means," I smiled at him, sipping at my milkshake.

"I bet it means something like inhumanly beautiful or extremely kind," I grinned.

"It might mean 'he's gonna pinch his Omega,'" Will reached over and grabbed my cheek, squeezing tightly.

"Ow," I swatted his hand away. "Don't pinch me,"

"Yeah, yeah," he tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "We should really get you home before we're both in trouble,"

I groaned, I didn't want to leave Will, no matter how right he was. "Fine, let's go," I pushed myself off the swing and stretched. I glanced at Will, who was watching me with a smile. "What?"

"I'm just imagining how beautiful you'll be when you're later in the pregnancy," he said.

"You mean when I'm fat?" I scowled. "I don't think that's beautiful,"

Will scoffed, standing up. "You don't see yourself the same way I do, apparently," the next thing I knew I was being carried bridal style to the car, Will's arms holding me tightly. I grabbed his shoulders, which were shaking with his laughter.

"Asshole," I grumbled.

"Hey, be careful with that, we don't want our kid to grow up cussin' out everything they see, now do we?" Will teased as he opened the car door, setting me inside. I made a reach for the seat belt but Will was already buckling me in. He grinned and kissed my cheek. He closed the door then got in his seat. "Now let's get you home before your dad decides to kill me for two reasons,"

"Yeah," I said. I leaned back in my seat and watched the road ahead of us. I smiled then I let out a laugh, loud and more joyous than ever before.

"What has gotten into you?" Will chuckled. He gave me a sideways look that silently asked me if I was sane.

"I'm just really happy," I grinned. "I mean, I knew I was pregnant but I guess I'm only now really letting it sink in. I'm gonna have a _fucking kid!_ " I laughed again. "We're going to be parents," I said breathily. Then realization hit me. "Oh my gods, we're gonna be parents! I don't have any idea how to raise a kids!" Panic gripped my heart, and Will gripped my hand.

"It's ok, it's gonna be okay, we'll figure it out," he said softly. "There's no wrong way to raise a child," Though he kept his eyes on the road in front of us, he lifted my hand to his lips and he kissed my knuckles. "We'll figure it out together,"

"Yeah," I breathed, trying to calm down. "Yeah, together," I closed my eyes. "We'll figure it out together,"


	2. Chapter 2

I stood in the doorway, my hands fidgeting with the hem of my jacket. Will stood next to me, almost awkwardly.

"Are you sure you want me to be there when you tell him?" Will asked.

"I might be able to convince him not to kill you," I smiled. "If you don't want to, then it's okay,"

Will nodded. "I'll do it if it makes you happy,"

"But do you want to do this? You can wait if you're -"

"Nico, I'm your Alpha, I'm not going to pass on the chance do die by your overprotective father's hand," he frowned. "That sounds like I'm crazy,"

"You might be," I laughed, pulling out my keys, going to unlock the door, but it opened before I even put in the key. I looked up to see my father, his face neutral, but I could tell he was angry. "Hi, Dad," I stuttered, fear overcoming me.

"We need to talk," he said calmly, though I could sense the anger rolling off his words like smoke from a fire. "Inside now," he said sharply.

"Yessir," I said. I knew if I tried to say anything else, it would make things worse on me. I watched my father turn to Will.

"You, too," he said. He turned around and walked back inside. I quickly followed him, Will right behind me. He reached forward and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I gripped his hand tightly back.

"First of all," my father began, sitting in his arm chair. I sat on the couch and Will sat close to me. My father glared at him and he moved away from me. "Why are you back so late?" I knew the question was more aimed at me.

"We lost track of time," I said.

"I got a call from Will's mother asking if he was here because you _lost track of time,_ " my dad started again. "You spent an hour and a half off doing something that wasn't bringing my son home," Before Will even got to open his mouth to counter him, my father continued. "On top of coming home late and lying to Will's mother, I found _this_ in your bathroom," I cringed at he set the pregnancy test's box on the coffee table in front of us.

He knew. There's no way in hell my father didn't know.

"Would you care to explain where you were tonight, and why my son is pregnant?" My father's words were harsh, but Will remained calm.

"Sir, to begin, we really did lose track of time while we were at the park," Will said, his voice shockingly calm. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, my face down. "And about the pregnancy, I only just found out tonight. I had no intentions of getting Nico pregnant," Will continued. "I fully understand if you don't want me around Nico anymore, but I care about Nico more than anything in this world, I would gladly give my life for Nico. I would never want him to be in harm's way, I only wish for his happiness and good health," Will finished, meeting my father's eyes with nothing but confidence. "I love him."

I felt my chest swell with a deep sense of pride. I had such an amazing Alpha - _He said he loved me!_

I glanced at my father, he kept his face neutral, though his brow was furrowed. I bit my lower lip, my fingers gripped the edge of my jacket tightly. _What is he going to say? Is he going to ban Will from seeing me? Will he make me get an abortion? Oh gods will he make me give up my baby?_ Question after question swam through my mind like a violent current.

"Nico, calm down, I swear everyone in town can smell how anxious you are," my father said. My face heated up and I covered it with my hands. I mumbled out an apology. My father sighed. "I know that you two are close, and you care about each other greatly, but are you positive that you want this child?"

I pulled my face from my hands, immediately responding. "Yes, more than anything," I looked at Will, his head was down and I grew more anxious. _Doesn't he want kids? He sounded excited when I told him. He was so passionate about the baby, what changed? Will has never been the type of Alpha that would go through all this work to get an Omega, then as soon as he has his "prize" he doesn't want it anymore. That's not how he is. What changed? Was it me?_ Will looked up at me and winced. "Will?"

He didn't say anything for a minute. "I thought I already made myself clear, sorry," he reached out and held my hand. "I want this, too. I'm sorry if I worried you," Will smiled at me. I pushed him in the shoulder.

"You _jerk!_ You made me think that I did something wrong!" I pushed his shoulder again, more playful, though.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Will sighed. "I'm really sorry,"

I sighed. "It's fine, just be more clear about things, okay?" I asked. He nodded, mumbling out an "Of course," as he did so.

My father sighed, shaking his head slowly. "Will, does your mother know about this?" He asked.

Will shook his head, his blond hair bouncing. "No, like I said, I just found out myself today."

My father nodded. "Tell your mother when you get home tonight, let her decide how to proceed. Otherwise, get out,"

"Dad, you don't gave to be mean," I said. Will stood anyway. 

"I really should go," He offered me a smile. I smiled back. He leaned down and kissed my head. "I'll talk to you later," he whispered. "Love you, sunshine,"

"Love you, too," I mumbled. He pulled away from me and nodded to my father before leaving. I watched him leave, instincts screaming at me to follow him, to chase him down and not let him go.

I stayed where I was, on the couch watching the door as if he would walk back in and stay. I was only pulled from my mind when my father put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him, our eyes meeting.

"You should get to bed, it's late," he said, no longer meeting my eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked. "About the pregnancy?"

He looked away, and I knew he didn't need words to tell me. "I'm not mad," he said slowly. "Just disappointed." He sighed. "Go to bed, Nico. It's getting late,"

I nodded. Of course he was disappointed. He was always disappointed in me. "Would you be disappointed in Bianca if it were her?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"No," my father said. "Because she wouldn't be so reckless," he turned away, leaving me alone on the couch. I leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

I unconsciously rested my hand over my lower stomach and spoke softly. "It's gonna be ok, love, we'll get through this," I smiled, pushing myself off the couch. I walked up to my bedroom, immediately changing into more comfortable clothing - specifically a hoodie for a summer camp I never went to that I may or may not have stolen from Will and a pair a sweat pants.

I climbed into bed, wrapping myself in a thick blanket, forgetting my father's disappointment and allowing myself to imagine pups with eyes the color of the sky and golden curls.


	3. Chapter 3

Being pregnant was _hard_. Almost every day I woke up to bile attempting to escape my throat. Morning sickness was only the half of it! I kept getting random cravings. Once I just wanted McDonald's French fries - nothing else! _Just_ the fries! I mean, McDonald's has _great_ fries so I wasn't really complaining. What I did complain about was the whole week I wanted fried chicken. I didn't even _like_ fried chicken!

Will had found the whole situation amusing. On maybe the fourth day, I was sitting at his kitchen table, licking the grease from my fingers while complaining about how utterly _disgusting_ the chicken tasted. Will had laughed and asked why I was eating it if I didn't like it.

That night, Will had to wash mashed potatoes out of his hair. If anything, _that_ was amusing. Will wasn't mad for long, though, maybe only a day.

So after about maybe six weeks into my pregnancy, we were sitting on the Will's roof again just talking.

"You know it might not be safe up here too much longer," Will sighed, his arms wrapped around my waist, his hands gently running over my lower stomach. "I really don't want you or the pup to get hurt,"

"I know, I know, but you know how much I love it up here with you," I leaned my head back to look up at him. I was sitting between his legs, my back to his chest. His blue eyes bore down into mine.

"As much as up love it, your safety is more important," he sighed.

"What if I keep coming up here with you," I began and I knew Will wasn't going to like anything I'd say. "But I stop around six months,"

"No," He said. "This is going to be the last time until you give birth," I pouted, then opened my mouth to voice an option, buy Will covered my mouth with his hand. " _No_ , Nico, we are not going to argue about this," I pushed his hand away.

"Are you willing to compromise?" I asked. "At least hear me out, please?"

"Shoot," He sighed, giving in.

"Once a month until maybe six or seven months? I'd probably be too fat to fit through the window by then," I smiled up at him and he groaned. "Please? Can't you do this _one_ little thing for your Omega?"

"Don't use that face on me," He looked up, no longer meeting my eyes. "But I'll agree, once a month. That's _it_."

"Thank you, Will," I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I twisted in his lap until I was facing him. I smiled, leaning forward and kissing him. "I love you, Will,"

"I love you too, Neeks," Will smiled, pulling me close to his chest. "Hey," he said softly. "Let's head inside, it's getting cold and I don't want you getting sick,"

"I'm not going to get sick," I poked his nose.

"It's cold out here and I'm not going to risk anything," Will nudged me. "Come on, inside, Nico," I sighed, giving in to his urging. I stood up, holding Will's hand. He followed my actions. He lead me back to the window and inside.

When we were finally safely on the floor of Will's bedroom, I stretched my arms above my head. Will took this as an opportunity to wrap his arms around my middle, hugging me. "Hey," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes?" I asked, turning in his grasp, my arms falling around his neck.

"I'm just saying hi," he hummed, kissing my nose. "How are you feeling?" He purred.

I open my mouth to respond, but my stomach churned violently. I pulled away from Will, my hand clapped over my mouth as I basically ran to the bathroom, puking into the toilet. "Neeks, you doing okay?" Will asked from the door. In response I vomited up some more of my dinner. Will moved to kneel next to me, rubbing me back. "It's gonna be okay, sweet heart," Will's hand left my back, the there was the sound of running water. "Here," Will helped me lean back up, and he wiped my face with a cold, damp cloth. "See, I told you, you'd get sick,"

I pushed him. He fell back laughing. "I love you, too, Neeks," he chuckled, sitting up and rubbing my back as I hunched over the toilet bowl again. He kissed the top of my head, pulling my shaggy hair back into a rough ponytail. "I'll be right back, Sunshine," I nodded mutely.

Will came back several minutes later, setting several things down on his night stand before returning to the bathroom. "I'm back, Angel, come on I've got some things to help settle your stomach," he wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me so I was sitting up. He wiped my face again with the cloth. He helped me to my feet and led me to his bed.

"We don't have any ginger or ginger ale, so I brought you come chamomile tea - it's the instant stuff, sorry - and some crackers. Did you know that chamomile has anti-inflammatory, antispasmodic, and carminative properties? All of those are good for upset stomachs," Will smiled like a nerd. "And the crackers are high in starch, which will help absorb gastric acid. It also soothes any hunger you might have. Any form of excessive hunger will only increase the nausea,"

"You're such a nerd," I sighed. "But thank you," I tried to lift the mug, but my hand was shaking too much. Will picked up the cup and lifted it to my lips. "Thanks", I said after he took the cup away. I picked up a cracker and began nibbling on a corner.

  
"Anything for you, Angel," Will smiled, and I smiled back.

* * *

 

"Boys! Get up!" I was pulled from sleep by Will's mom yelling at us. I mumbled, wrapping my arms around Will's torso. "Get up you two. Nico, your father is here!" I was uncerimoniously pulled out of the bed, away from Will.

"What?" I blinked. "What's goin' on?"

"Your father is here," Ms. Solace said. "And he's _very_ upset with you,"

"Let me say bye to Will," I said.

"No. Go to your father, you've pissed him off enough as it is," Ms. Solace urged me out of the room. I grabbed my jacket before heading downstairs. My father stood in the living room, his arms crossed over his chest and his face stern.

"Come on," He said, turning before exiting the house. I don't want to upset him any further, so I obeyed, following behind him quickly. As soon as he was in the car, I was right next to him climbing into the passenger seat. I didn't say anything. Neither did my father. The car ride home was taken in a long, agonizing silence. He only spoke when we were in the drive way. "Nico, how _difficult_ is it for you to obey your curfew?"

"Dad, I swear, I didn't mean to stay late, Will and I both fell asleep!" I tried to explain.

"And you didn't think to ask Will's mother to wake you up if you fell asleep?" My father snapped. "By gods, Nico, you need to _grow up!_ You are not a child anymore and you're about to have a child of your own! You need to stop acting like a _reckless pup!"_

"Dad, I-"

" _No_. You're listening, not speaking." I nodded, shutting my mouth. "You are seventeen gods damn years old! You're practically an adult. You're going to be graduating this year. On top of that, you're _pregnant_! You're going to be a parent. And if that child is going to be _anything_ like you, raising it is going to be literal _Hell_. Nico you can't keep going around making such _irresponsible_ decisions! Even if they are accidents, you need to be more responsible. You need to _grow up."_

"I know, Dad, I know! We've talked about this!" I said. "I'm trying to be more responsible! I'm really trying,"

"Well it seems to me that you are not trying hard enough." My father said quietly. "Just start thinking about the consequences of your actions,"

"Yessir," I mumbled.

"When we get inside, I want you to go straight to bed. It's already late," He sighed. I nodded, opening the car door. I looked down the street. _I could walk back to Will..._ "Nico, inside,"

"I'm coming," I turned away from the dark street and followed my father inside. "Are you going to ban me from seeing Will?" I asked quietly, locking the front door.

"If you don't start being more responsible, I just might," My father hung his coat on the coat stand. "But for now, no. I just want you to start minimizing your time sleeping with him and maximize your time thinking,"

"I will, I will. I promise, Dad," I sighed, heading upstairs to my room. "Goodnight, Dad,"

"Goodnight, Nico, sleep well," He sighed.

* * *

 

3 Month Time Skip

* * *

I rolled over for probably the hundredth time in the last hour. Will groaned, sitting up. "Are you okay?" He asked. I looked up at him from the pillows. As happy as I was that our parents let him stay the night, I was upset that I was keeping him awake.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I'm exhausted, but I can't get comfortable at all," I let my hand fall to my stomach, which was just beginning to swell with our pup.

"I think I might know what's going on," Will leaned over me, grabbing his phone from my nightstand. He started tapping on the screen, his blue eyes reflecting the screen. "Here it is; ' _around sixteen to eighteen weeks into the pregnancy, the Omega will begin to feel increased levels of stress, discomfort, and anxiety. These feelings can be eased by adjusting the diet, sleep, and by nesting.'_ The list of things to help goes on but they're not that helpful. You just need to nest, that's all," he smiled.

I frowned at him. "I've never nested before, not even for my heats,"

"Nesting helps to lower the chemicals in your brain that cause stress and anxiety. If you're stressed, it'll strain the pup," Will rested his hand over my small baby bump, rubbing it softly.

"I don't know how to nest," I sat up and Will burst out laughing. I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. "What's so funny?"

"Omegas usually start nesting at a young age because they're picking up on the things their parents do. I just find it amusing that you don't know how to,"

"Well I'm sorry my mother died before she could teach me," I huffed. "And if you haven't noticed, my dad _really_ isn't the nesting type,"

"I know, but c'mon, I'll help you," he smiled. "There's a bunch of different nesting styles. There's some that are in corners or smaller places like a closet or a small room. You could put in on your bed if you wanted, that's what my mom did. The nest itself can consist of things like blankets, pillows and clothing from the Omega's loved ones. Parents, siblings, close friends and obviously their mate," Will hummed, and I nodded.

"Can we clean out my closet? I remember when I was little and I had a bad day at school I'd hide in my dad's closet, he'd usually be pissed about it, though," I chewed my lower lip.

"I'd probably say that was you trying to nest without any proper examples," Will chuckled. "C'mon, let's make your nest,"

"Okay," I smiled.

Maybe an hour later, we'd fully cleaned out the floor of my closet, and we'd stuffed one corner with all my blankets and pillows. I curled up in the middle, finally content, a weight I hadn't realized I was carrying, had been lifted. Will curled up behind me, his hands tucked under my shirt, his warm fingers brushing over my stomach.

"Will?" I asked, slipping my fingers through his.

"Mmm?" He hummed in response, his lips pressing soft kisses into my neck.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"There's different ways of parenting and raising a pup is difficult. There's no right way, even though there's like a billion ways," Will sighed. "If it eases your mind, we can pick up some parenting books,"

"Thanks," I purred. "How are we gonna raise them? I still have to finish high school, and, if my calculations are correct, they'll be born in June or July,"

"Since I've already graduated, I'll take care of the pup while you're at school," Will said. "We'll raise the pup the best we can," he kissed my neck again. "Have I told you that you smell really good?" He nuzzled right under my ear, exactly on my scent gland. I whimpered and Will pulled away quickly. "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm just really sensitive for some reason," I shook my head. "I'm sorry I worried you,"

Will kissed my cheek, pulling my close to his chest. "It's okay, Neeks,"

That's how we fell asleep, and how my Dad found us in the morning: curled up together in a nest, Will's arms wrapped protectively around me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for this 😞

Will didn't show up for our date. I stood outside the movie theater for several hours before he texted me.

    **[7:41] _Will <3:_** _Hey Nico I'm so sorry i skipped out on our date! My mom had a seizure and we're at the hospital now I'm so sorry Neeks_

I stared at the text message before responding as fast as possible.

      **[7:43]** _**You:** Is she okay??_  
      **[7:44]** _**Will <3:**_ _Don't know yet the doctors are still doing tests_  
      **[7:45] _You:_** _Okay do you want me to be there_  
    **[7:46]** _**Will <3:** if you want to_  
      **[7:46]** _**You:**_ _give me a minute to call my dad I'll be there as fast as I can_  
      **[7:47]** _**Will <3:** Thank you Neeks_  
    **[7:47]** _**You:**_ _Anything for you sunshine_

I sent the message before calling my dad.

"Is the movie over already?" Was the first thing he said.

"No, Will didn't show up,"

" _What_?" His voice lowered into a deep growl.

"His mom had a seizure," I said quickly. "They're at the hospital now, I need you to take me there, please,"

"I'm on my way now, stay at the theater," he said, his voice losing the growl.

"Yessir, I'll see you soon,"

"Bye," he hung up after that.

I sat outside, attempting to text my boyfriend until my Dad pulled up in front of me. I quickly got in the passenger seat with a quiet, "Hey,"

"Any updates on his mother?" He asked driving through the parking lot.

"No, he hasn't responded in like five minutes," I gripped my phone tightly. "I just wanna get there for him, you know?"

He nodded, patting my knee before focusing on driving. I kept texting Will through the entire silence.

  **[8:14]** _ **You:** We're on out way now_  
    **[8:14]** _ **You:** *our_  
**[8:23]** _ **You:** Any updates_  
  **[8:36]** _ **You:** Will seriously what's happening_  
**[8:37]** _ **You:** I'm really worried about you two_  
**[8:41]** _ **You:** Please tell me what's going on I'm really fucking worried_  
  **[8:49]** _ **You:** Were here are you in the lobby?_

"He's not responding," I whispered, pushing my seatbelt out of the way as soon as my dad stopped the car. "I'm going in," I pushed open the door and practically ran into the hospital.

I looked around the lobby until I saw Will's golden blond hair. I quickly walked to him, resisting the urge to jump over the chairs to get to him. I sat in the chair to his left. He was leaning back in the chair, staring up blindly at the ceiling. Tear track traced down the freckled planes of his face.

"Will?" I gingerly touched my Alpha's shoulder. "Will, is everything okay?"

Slowly, as if in a daze, he began shaking his head. "No. _Nothing's_ okay," he whispered. " _How_ could this happen?" His voice was quiet and broken. Fresh tears ran down his face.

I hated seeing him like this. My chest seized with pain. I resisted the urge to cry. _I had to be strong for him._

"What happened?" I asked softly, though I had a feeling I already knew. I took his limp hand in mine. "You need to tell me, Alpha,"

"She didn't-" Will choked back a sob, his fingers suddenly gripped my hand like a vice. "She didn't make it," He finally whispered. His voice sounded so broken, so _empty_. Like he wasn't really there.

Tears slipped from my eyes as I pulled Will into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Will," I whispered in his ear. He gripped my shoulders tightly, sobbing into my neck. My heart ached, seeing him like this. Crying because he lost his mother. A mother he'll never see again.

* * *

 

The next few days passed in a blur. Will's family flew in from Texas, there were apologies and words of pity and pain. Will wasn't the same. He didn't talk as much. He would sit or lay wherever he was and just stare at whatever was in front of him. His family stayed at his mom's house so he stayed with me, but he didn't tell me anything. While we were in our nest, he would rest his head on my shoulder and say nothing.

Grief could change people, I knew this personally. Even after Bianca had died, I wasn't _that_ bad. Sure, I closed myself off and I just stewed in anger and self hatred for years, but Will just seemed ... _Dead_.

Will, despite how horribly depressed he was, managed to keep a stable enough thought process to keep me on a healthy diet and sleep schedule to prevent stress on the pup. That unfortunately didn't seem to apply to himself. He made sure that I ate three full meals a day, even though he was running on coffee, energy bars and more _Five Hour Energies_ than what should be considered healthy.

I tried to convince him to get more sleep and try to eat something more filling, but he pushed my concerns to the side, saying that he was fine. "Don't worry about me," he'd muttered. That didn't stop me from worrying.

During Ms. Solace's funeral, Will laid on my shoulder, dead on his feet. He broke down when he was talking about her. He cried and screamed that the world _wasn't fair_. I had to pull him from the podium and out of the room to calm him down. I held him close and talked him through it. Soft words that fell upon deaf ears. Sobs that echoed through the entry hall still rang in my head.

After the funeral, he stood next to his mother's grave. I stayed by his side. He cried again, a horrible, heartbreaking sound that I never wanted to hear again. I held him until he couldn't do it anymore, he pulled away from me and sat down next to the grave. I didn't know what to do, so I sat with him, my head on his shoulder and his head on mine. We sat in silence until my Dad walked back up to us and said we had to go.

Will sat in the front seat, staring out the window. I wanted to hold him again. I wanted to see him smile and laugh and talk about stupid things again. I _hated_ seeing my Alpha so _broken_. It just wasn't _him_.

When we got back home, I took Will's hand in my own, leading him upstairs to my bedroom. We both changed out of the stuffy suits and into pajamas. Will went to lay on my bed, stripped of all sheets, but I carefully grabbed him, guiding him to the closet. To the nest that had done nothing but grow.

Will laid on the large bundle of blankets that served as the main part of the nest in the corner and he just fell limp, sighing. I closed the door and nestled myself into his side, pulling a blanket over us. Mindlessly, I began to adjust the nest around his head and shoulders, stopping to grab a pillow to support his head. _Nesting would help ease my stress, not Will's, but I could at least make him comfortable._

"Nico," Will said, pulling me down so I was laying on his chest. He hugged me close, in response I wrapped my arms around his torso. "I'm so sorry,"

"Shh, shh don't be sorry, Will," I tucked my head under his chin, attempting to comfort him.

"Why not? I've been _horrible_ to you. I haven't been taking care of myself and I brush off your concern. I haven't been taking care of you as well as I should be. I'm a _terrible_ Alpha - just sitting around pitying myself!"

"You lost your _mom_ , you're _allowed_ to be sad and grieve her," I purred. "I'm gonna be with you until you feel better, okay, Alpha?"

"I should be taking care of you, you're fucking _pregnant_ for gods' sakes!" He grabbed my face, suddenly full of life for the first time in days. "I've gotta take care of _you!"_

"If you don't take care of yourself, you can't take care of me," I leaned forward and kissed his lips

"Nico," Will sighed.

" _No_ , you are _not_ going to fight me on this. You're going to take care of yourself and you're gonna let me help," I kissed him again, cutting off whatever argument he was going to say.

He fell limp in the nest, sighing dramatically. I laughed before burrowing into his chest. "I love you, Omega," He said softly, wrapping me in his arms.

"I love you too, Alpha," I purred. "We'll get through this, and everything is going to be alright,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! It turns out that my gf has been reading this and I didn'tknow until now! So this goes out to you love bug. If you ever disappear on me I will tear apart the Earth to get you back. I will go to the ends of the Earth for you.

Panic ripped through my body as I listened to the phone ring again. The call _still_ didn't go through. I threw my phone onto the couch, continuing to pace across the living room.

"Any luck?" My father asked, entering the living room with two steaming mugs. He set them on the coffee table before grabbing me by the shoulders, making me sit down.

"No, he's not responding to me _at all_! I don't know why," I ran my fingers through my hair. "What did I _do?"_ I stared at my father, desperate for answers. My vision began to become distorted by the tears forming.

"I doubt you did something wrong, Nico," He brushed my tears away. "Keep trying, he'll answer eventually. If you'd like me to, I can drive to his house and see if he's there,"

I nodded, reaching for my phone again as my father took a drink from one of the mugs. He handed me the other one as the phone rang. "It's tea," he offered. "It'll help calm your nerves,"

"Thank you," I said as my phone asked me to leave a voicemail. I sighed and decided to say something. "Will, so help me if you don't answer your phone I - I don't know _what_ I'm going to do! Just call me back as soon as possible. Preferably the _moment_ you hear this! Bye," I hung up aggressively. I put my phone on the coffee table and pulled my legs up onto the couch, folding them beneath me.

" _Why_ would he do this?" I asked, drinking more of the tea. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I? Was I too pushy? Is this about the pup? Does he not care about me anymore? Did he find someone better?" I gripped the mug tightly, fresh tears falling from my eyes.

"Nico, I doubt Will stopped caring about you, and I _highly_ doubt he found someone else to be with," My father sat next to me, rubbing my back. "His mother died a few weeks ago; he probably went out of town to visit family that couldn't make it to the funeral,"

"And not tell me? And not answer his phone?" I gripped the mug so tightly my fingers hurt. "I must've done _something_ wrong," I whispered. My dad took the mug from my hands, putting it back on the coffee table before wiping my tears.

"I'm going to go check his house to see if he's there, alright? Stay here and try to calm down," I nodded as my dad pressed a kiss to the top of my head. He brushed away more of my tears. "I'll be back in a few minutes," He grabbed his keys before leaving the house. Not a moment later, he opened the door again. "Do you want anything while I'm out?"

"Well, I think Will would be nice," I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"No promises, Nico." He sighed. "But if you don't want anything,"

"Food." I interrupted. "McDonald's, preferably a chicken nugget Happy Meal," I offered.

"Alright, and I'll see what I can do about getting Will," My father gave a dry laugh. "I'll be back,"

"Thanks," I leaned back on the couch. He closed the door and I was left alone. I picked up my phone again and sent Will another text.

      **[1:27]** _**You** : Will, please respond to me as soon as possible - I miss you so much. I want to know you're okay. I'm so scared of losing you. You're everything to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. You've given me so much to live for - you've made me so happy, you gave me love when no one else would. You've given me a pup and by gods I am terrified of raising them on my own. I don't want to go through raising my pup without you. Where are you? Please please answer me Alpha. I don't want you to leave me. I love you so much - please come home Will_

I sighed as I set my phone down. I curled up on the couch, my hands brushing over my swelling stomach. "I don't want you to grow up without your dad," I murmured. "And I don't want him to never meet you,"

I must've fallen asleep at some point after that because I woke up to my father shaking my shoulder. "I brought your food," he said as I sat up.

"Was Will at his house?" I asked, taking the red box from my father.

"No, but I did find his phone," he pulled the box from his pocket and handed it to me. "That's why he wasn't responding." I stared dumbfounded at the device.

"I can't," I whispered. "I _can't_ believe him!" I couldn't suppress the anger boiling under my skin. I threw the phone across the the room and it crashed against the wall and it fell to the floor, the screen shattered.

"Nico-"

"What kind of _asshole_ does this?" I yelled, cutting off my father. I fell back against the cushions, defeated. I was too tired to keep the anger.

"Nico, watch your language," my father sighed.

 _"Che tipo di stronzo faquesto?"_ I asked dryly.

My father sighed. "Why are you like this?"

 _"Scusa, Papà, ho dovuto, coglire l'occasione,"_ I said.

"Of course you did," He shook his head. "I'm sorry about Will, Nico," he sat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "We'll find him, I promise you that much," he tightened his grip on me, holding me protectively.

"Thank you, Dad," I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder as I began to eat the fries. "No drink?" I asked him.

"You didn't ask for one, and you still have tea," My father chuckled. I pouted, but didn't say anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (in order)  
> Che tipo di stronzo faquesto? = What kind of asshole does this?  
> Scusa, Papá, ho dovuto, coglire l'occasione, = Sorry, Dad, I had to take the opportunity,"
> 
> I've always liked Hades being a good dad, he does his best to keep his son happy. He's not the best but he's trying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially I was gonna cut this chapter but there was too much of a Time Skip and I feel like it would've made the story feel rushed so in the end I kept it. Enjoy!

I shifted in my seat again. I looked around the almost empty waiting room. Only three others were there other than me and my father. My father sat next to me, though his focus was on his laptop. I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Important case?" I mumbled, my eyes glancing at the screen.

"Yes, Nico, _very_ important," he sighed. "My reputation is on the line, maybe even my whole career,"

"I believe in you," I smiled at him. "You're the best lawyer on this side of the continent,"

He chuckled. "It's going to take a _lot_ more than belief to get me through this," He brushed my hair out of my face. "But thank you,"

 _"Nico di Angelo?"_ A nurse called.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked my dad as I stood up.

"I've got to work on this, _yiós,"_ He said. "I'll be here when you get back," I nodded before following the nurse back to the offices.

"How far along are you?" She asked, not unkindly. She opened the door to the office I'd be in.

"Five months, I think," I said as I sat on the bed.

"Really? You're kinda small for five months, don't you think?" She asked.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled, looking down at my feet.

The nurse hummed. "Have a seat, Dr Chase will be with you in just a few minutes." She smiled before closing the door and leaving me alone in the quiet room.

I sat on the operating table. It was soft and the paper crinkled beneath my body. I rested my hand on my stomach, chewing on my lower lip.

 _Was my pup too small? Are they alright? Or was it just my hoodie hiding my figure? What if something's really wrong?_ I replaced my lip with my thumbnail. Then the door opened and Dr Chase entered the room.

Dr Chase was an attractive man, that was easy to see with his long blond hair and blue gray eyes and his outdoorsy personality. He was a nice man, never rude or inappropriate, though he did talk about his son a lot. I'd been going to Dr Chase since I found out I was pregnant and I figured he was a nice enough man in my book.

"Good to see you again, Nico," he smiled, holding his hand out. I took it, shaking it firmly. "How've you been since I last saw you?"

"I've been okay," I sighed. "What about you?"

"Things have been good, my son started dating this girl named Alex and they're adorable together," He chuckled to himself. "What about you? Any luck finding Will? It was Will, right? I need you to take off your jacket,"

I pulled my hoodie over my head. "We haven't found him yet, we got the police involved but they're not doing a lot. My dad managed to get access to his files to see if he can find Will's dad. Will might've gone to him," I sighed. "There's not too much we can do now," I pulled my shirt over the swell of my stomach and Dr Chase began to apply a cool gel to my skin.

"I hope you find him. Raising a pup on your own is hard," He gave me a sympathetic smile. "Unless your kid is like Magnus, easy and independent,"

"My dad keeps telling me that is the child is anything like me, raising them would be Hell," I chuckled. Dr Chase had this aura about him that made him so easy to talk to.

"Let's hope they're not too bad," Dr Chase finally started using the scanner thing to start looking for my pup. His eyes stayed focused in the monitor ad he hummed softly to himself. "I know this question might be getting old, but I'm gonna ask you again. Do you want to know their gender?" He finally stopped moving the scanner.

I sighed, taking in the sight of my growing pup. At this point, I could tell where their head was. Along with their tiny hands and feet. I smiled. "Yeah, I've been putting it off for too long,"

"Some parents wait until their pup is born to know," Dr Chase said as he shifted the monitor so I could see better.

"I know, but I want to make sure we get the right things, you know? Like, why buy little suits for a baby girl? I mean, if she wanted to wear suits that's completely fine, but - _gods_ , you get my point right?" I felt my face heat up. Dr Chase chuckled to himself.

"I know what you mean, vut you don't have to worry about buying dresses," he smiled. "You're going to have a boy, if you can see it - oh, drat, he moved his leg," he began messing with the monitor while I laid there, in an off sense of awe. A baby boy, a beautiful baby boy. I felt my heart begin to swell with a deep loving sense of pride and happiness. _My sweet baby boy._

"Dr Chase?" I asked quietly. "Is it possible to tell his secondary gender at this point?"

"Well, it depends on a few factors. Do you want to know? Does e want to move his leg?' Dr Chase asked, not looking away from the monitor.

"Yes, I do," I rested my hand at the top of my swollen stomach. "Sweetheart, can you move your leg for Dr Chase?" I asked my pup. My _son_.

The boy, bless his little heart, shifted and kicked one of his legs, quickly returning to his original position. I chuckled at his antics. " _Smartass_ ," I murmured.

Apparently, Dr Chase had heard me, because he burst out laughing. After he calmed down, wiping away a stray tear, he said, "I'm sure if we looked through some of the footage we have, we'll find something. That'll take some time though, if I find it, I'll call and let you know. If there's nothing, we'll try the next time you visit."

I nodded. "Yeah, but if he keeps being stubborn, we'll have to wait until he's born," I chuckled, allowing my mind to wander off into the fantasy of when my pup was born. Holding my son's tiny form for the first time.

Will he be an Alpha like Will? Will he grow up big and strong? Is he going to be a Beta? A mixture of me and Will, bright and intelligent but reserve? An Omega? An innocent little boy who will look up at me with big eyes of blue or brown.

All I knew was that no matter what he was, who he decided to be, I would always love him and protect him to my dying breath.

* * *

After the appointment, I returned to my father, who, during the appointment, had put away his laptop. Upon seeing me, he stood up and signed us out, scheduling another appointment for next month. 

The drive home was nice and quiet. I was practically beaming with happiness. My father glanced at me, almost worried. "Did you get good news? You seem exceptionally happy,"

"Well, he's healthy and growing properly. He's the size he needs to be," I smiled.

"That's good," He said. We sat in silence for a minute, then what I said sank in. "Wait, _he?"_ My father somehow managed to keep the car stable as he yelled at me.

My grin only widened. "Yes, _he_. I finally gave in. I had to know,"

 _"I'm going to have a grandson_ ," My father murmured, his anger passing, being replaced by shock. He blinked several times as he drove, as if trying to process what I just told him. After a few moments, he asked, "Do you know his secondary gender?"

"No,he insisted on hiding," I rested my hand on my stomach. "I guess he's a bit shy, huh?"

"You hid everything until you were born," my father reached over and ruffled my hair. "Your mother always joked that you wouldn't have a gender and you'd just be a _'special little gremlin,'"_ he chuckled, thinking back on the memory.

I laughed. I hadn't heard that before. "I _am_ a special little gremlin," I smiled at him. "And you love me anyway,"

"Damn right," My father brushed some of my hair behind my ear, and I smiled, leaning into his touch.

I didn't know if we were going to find Will or not, by I knew that he would be proud of his son. I just _knew_ it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yiós - Greek for "Son"
> 
> I like Hades being a good dad to Nico and you can pry tha from my cold dead hands. Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave a kudos and maybe a comment? Sometimes I like someone saying hi or something. Thanks again guys!


	7. Not a Chapter

Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating for like three months. I started procrastinating and wasn't doing much. Then a lot of personal issues came up but don't worry things are better. Now here's the part you guys are gonna be happy to hear: I've got up to chapter 10 physically written, you know, with pen and paper. I'm working in getting them all typed up and I should have chapter seven out within the next few days.

Thank you guys for reading this, I appreciate all of you reading, leaving kudos and comments. I'm gonna try to get more out to you guys as much as possible, and that leads to a small question for you guys. Do you guys want to see the outtakes and drafts that I never used? Let me know if you do or don't.

Thank you to all you amazing people. Have a beautiful day, night, morning, evening wherever you are.


	8. Chapter 8

_**July - Four Months Later** _

Being pregnant was _hard_. Not like before, though. Almost everything in my body ached. My feet and hands were swollen and numb. I looked like a beached whale and felt like a starving man most of the time.

I _hated_ being alone, especially as my due date crept closer. My anxiety was rising like the tides. I always regretted letting my father leave me home alone when he had work to do. The pain of being alone didn't hurt as much as the contractions, though, but it was close.

I _knew_ Will was gone, but it didn't feel real - it was like a dream - but the moment my water broke it dawned on me. I was _truly_ alone. I didn't have my boyfriend. I didn't have my Alpha. My father was in the middle of a court case. I was _completely alone._

I sat on my bed, shaking in fear and pain. I help my stomach, my son, with one hand and reached for my phone with the other. I couldn't see because of the tears but I managed to start a phone call.

_"Hey, Nico!"_ Hazel's bubbly voice came easily through the phone's speaker. It was comforting to hear.

"Hazel," I gasped. "I need you - or anyone - to come over,"

_"Why? Is everything okay?"_ Her voice grew so concerned, I could practically see her brow furrowing and her lips curling down into a frown. _"Is it your pup?"_

"Yeah, my water broke and dad's in the middle of court and I don't know what to do," I tried to not sound desperate, but I couldn't stop the whine that entered my voice. I was scared and alone and needed comfort. I needed my alpha, but that wasn't an option.

_"I'm on my way now. Do you need me to call the hospital? Get you an ambulance?"_  She asked, her voice keeping it's concerned tone, but more determined.

"No, no, it'll be a while before the pup Will actually be here. I don't think I'll need to go to the hospital. I just don't want to be alone," I sighed, as much as it hurt to admit. "Please, hurry,"

_"I will, don't worry,"_ She said. _"Hang tight, Neeks, I'll be there soon,"_

"Thank you," I said before she hung up,

I trusted Hazel more than more people. I only trust my dad and Will more. She was practically family. Hell, I've called her ' _Sis_ ' on multiple occasions since I met her. She was the one who introduced me to Will in the first place! And not to mention my dad trusted her enough to give her a spare key to the house. To put it simply she was close to the family.

It took about fifteen minutes after our call for Hazel to pop into my bedroom with a glass of ice water. She gave me a sympathetic smile, asking, "How are you feeling?" She asked gently, her golden eyes were clouded with worry. Half of her wild cinnamon colored curls were pulled back into a bun on the back of her head.

"I'm on the verge of an anxiety attack or giving birth. How're you?" I took the glass, drinking it all down, save for the ice, before setting it on my nightstand. "I'm sorry I called you here just to keep me company. You can call Frank to come hang out or something if you want."

"It's okay, Frank's visiting his grandmother in Vancouver right now," Hazel shrugged. "I'd rather be with you than alone," she smiled, then frowned. "I didn't mean to sound like I would prefer to be with someone else - like you were the last person I'd want to spend time with-"

"It's alright, I know what you meant. And thank you, I'd gladly take you as company. Especially now," I gave a weak chuckle.

We kept up a light conversation as time passes. Hazel would sometimes leave to refill my glass. She talked about her art and her relationship with Frank. I reminisced about Will and talked about my pup, who was doing his best to make my life extremely difficult. We managed to keep this up until my father came home.

His first stop was m bedroom, where he quickly greeted Hazel with mild surprise, like he didn't expect her to be there but wasn't shocked by her presence. Then he confronted me about my bombardment of text messages and voicemails. Almost fifty messages, eighteen voicemails, twenty three missed calls. (What can I say? I was panicking and didn't know what to do before I called Hazel.) Then my father began asking me questions regarding my health.

"How often are the contraction? Do I need to call the hospital? Do you know when your water broke?" I could feel his overprotectiveness being turned up to the max. "Do you want to be moved to your nest?"

My brain tried to process his questions to form answers. "They're about twenty, twenty five minutes apart, I'm not sure. Don't call the hospital, I don't think they need to be here and there's probably more important things they need to do. I don't know when my water broke, maybe two or three hours? And yes, please," I chewed my lower lip as I started to sit up.

My dad and Hazel helped to my feet and into my nest, and helping me get situated and comfortable. Hazel grabbed some pillows from my bed and I adjusted them into my nest, my father stepping out to make a few phone calls in the hall outside my bedroom.

I burrowed into my nest, adjusting the blankets and pillows and clothing, attempting to calm my raging nerves. I grabbed a hoodie that had once belonged to Will. I brought it up to my nose and inhaled his scent, despite how long it'd been since he'd worn it, it still had his scent stained deep in the fabric. I pressed my face against it, purring and wiping tears from my eyes.

"Hey," Hazel knelt next to me, softly speaking. "Do you need anything?" She smiled gently. "Food? Water?"

"If I eat I think I'll throw up," I grumbled, holding the hoodie close, wishing Will was inside of it. "Water would be nice but you don't have to get me any, you've done it a lot today,"

"No, I insist, give me just a minute, okay?" She smiled before standing up and exiting the closet. A minute later, my father came in, kneeling next to me. He brushed my hair out of my face as I shifted to lean against his arm.

"I can the hospital, and they said they'd keep a couple doctors open for when you're better suited to give birth," he said. "They get a lot of house calls for Omegas giving birth, more than I thought they would."

I hummed. "Mmhm," I ran my hand over my stomach. Soon enough, my stomach wouldn't be swollen. My pup would be in the world. He'd be with me. I was excited, but at the same time, I was _terrified_. _I had no clue how to raise a pup!_

Hazel came back in with a glass and I took it, draining it quickly without taking a breath. I passed it back to Hazel before curling around my stomach, allowing myself to fall into my thoughts.

* * *

Hazel had left at some point, saying she needed to do something at home. She promised she'd be back as soon as possible. A few minutes later, I fell asleep against my father's chest.

When I woke, it wasn't the best situation. A shock of pain jolted through my body. I cried out pathetically. I reached for my father, but he wasn't in my nest at all.

_"C-Cazzo,"_ I mumbled, tears pricking my eyes. _"Dad!"_ I whined loudly as another excruciating bolt of pain raked through my body. _Another one so soon?_

Thankfully, my dad came back quickly. He lead two women I didn't recognize. They both wore scrubs, so I assumed they were doctors or nurses. One was young with auburn hair tied back into a braid while the other's dark hair was tied into a bun.

"How far apart are the contractions?" The dark haired one asked, her voice gentle, as she took my wrist, checking my pulse.

"I - I don't know, maybe a few minutes apart - I don't know," I whimpered as a third contraction hit, too soon for my liking.

"Be glad we got here when we did, with your contractions being so close," My brain short circuited with the next contraction. I tried to force myself to listen to the woman's words. "-tions are closer than expected, were going to have to check to see your dilation progress. In order to do that, we need to remove your pants in order to do that." She told me. I felt my face heat up. I knew I had to take off my clothes in order to give birth but actually doing it was embarrassing. These doctors would have to see my most private area. They'd have to watch me push my child out of my body and experience me in my most vulnerable state.

I swallowed down the last of my dignity and did my best to help then remove my pants. The dark haired nurse examined my body. "You're not fully dilated yet, it could be anywhere between a few minutes to a few hours for full dilation," I hummed in response. I pulled a blanket over my legs.

My brain wasn't really there. I was falling in and out of consciousness. It wasn't like I was sleeping and waking up again and again, though. It was more like my brain was trying to fly to the moon and only my contractions, the almost constant pain, could bring it back.

I don't know how much time passed until the doctors said I was fully dilated. Which meant the pup was really ready to be born. Panic seemed to flow through my veins worse than when Will disappeared. I gripped the blankets with one hand and reached for my father with the other.

I had thought being pregnant was hard. Carrying my son was  _ nothing _ compared to giving birth - physically pushing my son from my body. I was crying and screaming an by gods there was enough blood to make my nest look like a murder scene.   


My pup hadn't even begun to exit my body by the time I was ready to quit.   


_"Non posso,"_ I whimpered, my head falling back against the pillows. " _Papa, non posso,"_ I gripped my father's hand tightly. "I ca-an’t," I sobbed.   


"Sh, shh, yes you can, Nico," My father murmured. "You can do this, Nico. Breathe, remember this is for your pup, so don't give up," He told me. "You can do this, I know you're strong enough to,"   


I nodded numbly, screaming as another violent contraction it. I couldn't think about anything except the pain. I could vaguely hear the doctors and my father. I distantly felt tears running down my face. I sobbed, silently begging for Will. My Alpha.   


My dad continued his attempts to soothe and calm me as I screamed in pain again. I couldn’t think about anything except the pain. Finally, my consciousness gave out and everything was gone.

* * *

 

I woke up on my back, I blinked several times, staring up at the ceiling of my closet. Feeling slowly returned to my body, and all I felt was  _ pain _ . I rolled onto my side, curling into a fetal position. That’s what surprised me the most - how  _ easily _ I curled into myself. I almost panicked -  no, no I did panic. I sat up so fast pain shot through the core of my body, my head spun and I felt nauseous. I whined at the horrible feelings that overwhelmed my senses.

“Be careful, Nico, you just gave birth,” My father’s voice was gentle. A hand fell gently on my shoulder and I was being guided back to the pillows of my nest.

“Where is he?” I whispered, scared to use my voice. “Is he okay?” I gripped my father’s hand tightly. I looked over at him pleadingly, every fibre of my being was begging, no  _ yearning _ for my son.

“He’s safe, don’t worry. The doctors are doing basic check-ups; weight, length, eyes, ears. They say he’s very healthy as far as they can see,” He brushed my hair from my face. “They also told me his secondary gender,”

I perked up at that. “What is he?” I asked. Every appointment I’d been to since I was told I was going to have a boy, Dr Chase had tried to see, but my pup had been very stubborn and secretive, so this was an exciting moment for me. My father once again eased me onto my back. That’s when I realised that most of my nest had . . . disappeared. I guessed it had to be cleaned after me giving birth.

“He’s an Omega, like you,” My father told me. I purred at that. 

_ An Omega, my sweet little pup is an Omega. _ I felt my heart swell with so many  _ good _ emotions - love, pride, adoration, happiness. “I want to see him,” I said softly, barely a whisper. “I want to hold my pup,”

“You can see him now,” The auburn haired doctor said from the doorway, holding a bundle of blankets. Said bundle was wriggling and making rather distressed noises that made my heart skip a beat. “I believe he wishes to see you too,” She stepped inside, kneeling next to me, and carefully set my son in my arms. His noises of distress calme to quiet, contented murmurs.

I brushed my fingers over his tufts of dark curls. His olive toned cheeks were pink and healthy looking. I smiled at my pup as I felt tears begin to slide down my cheeks, this time not out of pain. Something in the universe finally just clicked into place like a puzzle piece put in the right spot. The only thing that could’ve made that one moment better was my Alpha. I just knew Will would love - no  _ adore _ our pup.

_Our Aurelio._   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez it's been a long time huh? Sorry for the delay - between me being really stupid and messing up over half this chapter and rewriting the whole thing and lack of motivation, I haven't been working on this as much as I've wanted to. I'm really sorry about that guys. I hope you enjoy this and please leave a kudos and a comment if you really like it!


	9. Chapter 9

My father had told me on several occasions that if my son was _anything_ like me, raising him would be Hell. At first, after Aurelio was born, I thought to myself _‘I guess Aurelio is_ nothing _like me, because this is easy,’_ Then he started crying. Then I was crying. My father was right.

Raising Aurelio was fucking _Hell._

I _never_ knew what he wanted or needed. He just cried randomly whenever he wanted - day or night. I couldn’t get a handle on raising him for so long, sure my dad did his best to help, but I still felt like a failure of a parent. Almost two months went by before I could begin to hear slight pitch differences in his cries. By three months, I was able to comfortably stay home alone with Aurelio. No fear about screwing up because by that point I knew what I was doing.

Then problems started. They had nothing to do with Aurelio. It was _me_ . It was all in my head, sure but really, beyond my paranoia and anxiety - I knew it was _Will_ . My nerves were frayed. My instincts were out of wack. _Will needed to be there._ He was supposed to be there with me. With Aurelio. He was supposed to help raise our child. _He said we’d raise him together._

I wanted Will more than anything. My thoughts were nothing but a mantra of _Find Will. Find Alpha._

I ignored those nagging thoughts for as long as I could. Then I just . . . gave in. I couldn’t go on anymore. I _had_ to find Will. Aurelio needed his father. I needed my Alpha. I had an idea, a stupid, reckless idea. But it would work well enough. I packed my bags one night and decided to head out on my own. No one had to know.

* * *

It was late, around eleven forty a night, downstairs was dark and void of the sound of my father shuffling through paperwork or typing on his computer, all of the lights had been turned off, just another sign that the coast was clear, so to speak. I shifted Aurelio, holding him tightly against my chest, as I walked down the stairs, my beat up Converse in my hand rather than on my feet so my steps would make little sound. I chewed my lip, my gut twisting like a contortionist’s act at a circus.

Sure, I had some doubts - _I won’t find Will. I’d get lost. Will really doesn’t want me anymore. Will found someone else. Will hates me. Will doesn’t want a pup - he doesn’t want my pup specifically. I somehow get hurt, leaving Aurelio alone. Or Aurelio gets hurt or -_

**_No._ **

I cannot afford to doubt myself. I can’t think about the negatives in this situation. I had to keep moving, I had to stay strong for Aurelio and Will.

I kissed the top of my pup’s head as a reassurance - a reassurance that my pup was there and a reminder so I’d know what I was fighting for; Aurelio’s happiness and well being with  _both_ of his parents.

I kept on my silent trek to the doorway. I quickly put my shoes on, and opened the door.

“Nico?” A questioning, almost accusing voice called from the stairs. “What are you doing?”

 _Shit._ I calmly turned around, looking up to my father’s tall form. “I’m going for a walk,” I said, glad my tone stayed steady instead of falling into a stutter.

“At almost midnight?” The questioning wasn’t going to end yet.

“I couldn’t sleep,” _I made sure I didn’t sleep._

“With your four month old pup?”

“I’m not going to leave him alone,” _I’m not going to leave him orphaned for weeks on end._

“Are you lying to me?”

“No, sir,” _Yes, I am. I want to find Will but you wouldn’t let me leave if you knew._

“Explain why your backpack is much larger than it needs to be,” He said. “Explain why you’ve come out of your room for he past several nights with the same attire before going back to your room.”

“Uh,” I bit my lip. _Shit he knew. He knew!_

“Do not lie to me this time,” He added.

I lowered my head, my nose brushing the top of Aurelio’s head. “I’m going to find Will,” I whispered. I wasn’t sure if my father heard me or not, but after a moment of silence, the door closed, and my father pulled me to the couch. I put down my backpack and took Aurelio out of his carrier. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, I gently rocked my pup, more out of comfort for myself than him, but still. My dad finally spoke.

“I know you’re not stupid,” He began. “So you must be crazy to even _think_ that wandering around in the middle of the night trying to find one person who could be _anywhere_ in the country, is a good idea.”

“It’s the only option I have,” I murmured.

“No it’s not, it’s the only option you can think of,” He sighed. “You want to be with Will, I know you miss him. It’s been _years_ and I still miss your mother. No matter how much you miss him, _you cannot run away to look for him._ ” I knew he was trying to keep me safe, but the force behind his words hurt. “You don’t even know where to look, where to start. You could get hurt, _Aurelio_ could get hurt. Did you think about that? The safety of your pup? Where is your sense of self preservation, Niccolo? If you got hurt, or killed, there’d be no one there to take care of Aurelio,”

I looked down, I had considered it, but I forced myself to not think about that outcome. I tried to say something but as soon as I opened my mouth, tears sprung to my eyes and I let out a choked sob. I held my son close to my chest as I cried.

I was so _stupid_. How could I even begin to think this was a good idea? I could’ve put my child into great danger for no reason just because I was needy and selfish and thoughtless -

And my father pulled me to his chest in a comforting hug. With one arm, I hugged him back, burying my face into his chest. “I’m _sorry,”_ I choked. “I’m so _stupid,”_

“You’re not stupid, don’t say that,” my dad murmured. “It’s alright, Nico,”

“ _No it’s not,”_ I cried, hugging my father tighter. “It’s _not_ alright, I’m stupid and I could’ve hurt my pup,”

We stayed there, my father rocking me, trying to calm me, even after I stopped crying. He held me tightly, he talked to me in a soft, gentle tone he rarely used. At one point, he had carried me and Aurelio back to my room, settling the three of us into my nest. We stayed there until we fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms. We woke up late the next morning.

My father was an hour late to court. He didn’t mind, for once.

* * *

 

Weeks had passed since I had tried my stupid idea of running away to find Will. I hadn’t tried to leave again, though the urge to be with him grew stronger. I ignored it in exchange for diving head first into caring for Aurelio. I got a part time job at a grocery store to help pay for redecorating the spare bedroom to make a nursery for my pup as well as buying groceries, household supplies, and clothing and diapers for Aurelio. I was really trying to be more responsible and to help take care of my child. My father very much liked that I was _“finally helping out.”_

It was good for a while. Almost _too_ good and _too perfect._ I ignored my anxieties like the urge to tear apart the world just to find my Alpha. But, of course, as they say, all good things must come to an end.

We were driving to the store - me, Aurelio and my dad. Rain poured down from the sky in violent torrents.The road was slick and the only thing you could see of the other cars were vague blurs of their head and tail lights.To be honest, we shouldn’t have gotten in the car. I should’ve told my dad to wait for it to stop raining or wait for the next day, but I didn’t.

Anyway, I was sitting in the back seat with Aurelio while my dad drove. I watched my pup sleep in his carseat, my fingers brushing over his freckled cheek. I smiled, sighing contentedly. It felt like one of those days where nothing, absolutely _nothing_ , could upset me.

“How is Aurelio doing?” My father glanced at us through the rearview mirror. “Is the thunder bothering him at all?”

“No, he’s out cold. I think he likes the sound of the rain,” I hummed, smiling as he nuzzled into my hand, crooning happily in his sleep. This wasn’t Aurelio’s first big thunderstorm, and I’ve found that every time it even remotely drizzled, Aurelio was sleeping like a log.

“That’s good,” My father’s black eyes shifted back to the road ahead.

I hummed in agreement as I watched my son. His dark hair curled up around his ears, his eyelashes just as thick and dark as his hair. Those lashes laid against freckled pink cheeks. Simply put, Aurelio was beautiful. He was just _perfect_. I began to reach for my phone to take a picture of him - how could I not when he looked that cute?

As soon as I grabbed my phone,  the car lurched to the side, sending me over Aurelio’s car seat. I couldn’t think, but I took that as an opportunity to cover my pup with my body, shielding him as the car continued to flip and skid off the road.

We were still for a few seconds, and I began to lift my head just as the car imploded, glass spraying across the car’s interior. My ears rang. My heart pounded in my head and ears. There was the sound of a crash then a strong force pushed me forward and the world was gone.    I came to to the sound of sirens, rain and people shouting. Deafening all of that, however, was the sound of a crying pup. I peeled my eyes open weakly, looking down at my son, who was crying. He was covered in glass and blood. I tried to soothe him, but I couldn’t move or make a sound.

Hands grabbed me, pulling me off my son. The seatbelt was cut and I was pulled completely out of the car. The world was gray and flashing red. It made my head spin and ache. I vaguely saw someone go back into the car, presumably to retrieve my pup.

“-ir? Can you hear me?” Someone was asking me. “Sir, I need you to tell me your name,” A bright light was shone in my eyes as I was laid back. I made to respond, opening my mouth to say my name but I couldn’t make a sound other than a painful rasp that sounded terrible to my own ears. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to even exist. “We’re going to take you to the hospital, alright, sir?” I vaguely understood them as my body grew heavy. I tried to stay conscious or another minute, but I didn’t have the strength. I had three last thoughts before I was completely out:

  1. Is Aurelio safe?
  2. What’s going to happen?
  3. _Fuck._ ****




	10. Chapter 10

Every family had the fucked up member. Some had crazy uncles who liked to “birdwatch” their favoriten teenage niece. Others had that grandmother who became a nomadic hippie just because she’s lonely and can’t hold a stable job at her age. Some had stable aunts who were amazingly talented artists but then out of nowhere they were in the looney bin because they tried to run away with their nonexistent fiance to some nonexistent location. For Will, his dad liked to kidnap his bastard kids and fund their dreams. 

Yeah, that doesn’t sound that bad, aside from the _literal_ kidnapping, but it was worse than it sounded.

Apollo did things his way and his way was torture for Will. He wasn’t allowed to leave the ~~prison~~ house, except for school or studying at the local library. Apollo managed to get him into a good college with a strong medical program as well as some extremely expensive med camps - not to mention he was also funding a few of Will’s half siblings like Austin, who wanted to be a musician, and Kayla, who was now training to be on a high class archery team as well as several others who are not important. 

Will once had asked how Apollo funded all of them, and the older blond gave a playful grin, telling him it w was a “secret” between him and a few of his coworkers. Will tried to ask further questions, but he was shut down. 

Same thing happened with the others. Same mysterious response, then they were shut down. Will finally got down to it and found out his father was selling important drugs on the street as a “ _side hobby_.” Along with the illegal drug trade, Will was also suspicious of his father literally selling organs on the black market. (He thought this because he’d gone through the history of the hospital Apollo worked at and found in the past sixteen to twenty years, a lot of organs, blood, medicine and even patients disappeared. Apollo had been working there for around twenty three years.) When Apollo found out Will knew, the younger Alpha was given several broken bones, a trip to the hospital and a threat: _“Meddle in my things again, William, and I’ll be sure they’ll never find the body.”_

Will didn’t know what else to do.

He tried running away.

“You’re not gettin’ out of here easily,” Austin said, his lips vaguely wrapped around the mouthpiece of a saxophone “Me, Kayla, Bobby an’ a couple others have already tried gettin’ out but he got us every time,” 

“I have an idea to what I’m doing, I’ve snuck out and never got caught,” Will said, packing another shirt into the backpack. “I’d tell you my plan, but I don’t want you to fall with me if I fail,” 

“We believe in you,” Kayla said from my desk chair, her Canadian accent coming through rather strongly.

“Don’t know what you’re doing, but we believe in you,” She grinned. “So if this plan of yours does somehow work, what’re you gonna do? Where you gonna go?’ 

“Home,” Will sighed, pulling his bag shut. “To my Omega, he was about nineteen weeks pregnant when I was, ah, _taken in._ I reckon he’s had the pup by now,” Will sighed again, more lamenting and lost in thought. _Nico probably hates me now, I don’t know if he’ll even let me near the pup..._

“You have a _mate_?” Austin asked, he would’ve dropped his sax if it hadn’t been for his neck strap.

“You have a _pup_?” Kayla suppressed a squeal, covering her mouth.

“Yes, to both. Listen guys, I just want to get home, so I’ve gotta know I can trust you guys to cover for me and if you’re question deny everything, I don’t want you guys getting hurt because of me.” Will told them. He looked at his half siblings, blue eyes gently pleading them. 

“You can count on us, chief,” Austin gave a left handed salute and a toothy grin.

“We’ve got your back, bro,” Kayla tossed a pencil at Will, the eraser hitting him square in the forehead.

“You could’ve taken out my eye,” Will frowned, tossing the pencil back with _much_ less accuracy.

“I didn’t aim for you eye,” She stuck out her tongue. “Anyway, when are you leaving?”

“Now,” He said, shouldering his backpack. “Wish me luck, guys.” He muttered before heading out of the b bedroom

Obstacle Number One: Other siblings asking where he was going.

Response: “ _Gotta do some studying for a test coming up,”_ Not a lie, there was a test, and he really ought to study “ _I’ll be at the library,_ ” Now _there_ was a lie. 

Obstacle Number Two: The Big Boss. That was the true obstacle.

Will was at the door when he was finally noticed. “Where are you going?” Sharp and no-nonsense, his father stood behind him. Will casually turned, looking at his father. 

“I’m heading to the library, I’ve got a test coming up in a week and a half and I want to be prepared. Is that o okay?" Will furrowed his brow, as if actually concerned what his father would tell him. 

“As long as your back before dinner and you actually study for this,” He waved his hand.

“Yessir,” Will opened the door and slipped out. He was heading down the street towards the library. But bt beyond the library, maybe two or three blocks, was the bus station. 

 _It’s the best way home,_ Will thought. _Hold on, Neeks, I’m coming._

* * *

 

Phones were stupid. Apollo had picked Will up and made him leave everything, except his wallet. In the end, Apollo just got Will a new phone and number. Obviously, Will attempted to call Nico with the phone, as well as his house phone and his father’s phone. Nico and his father didn’t answer strange numbers. They ignore voicemails from strange numbers and blocked the numbers when they were spamming them.

In the end, all Will used his new phone for was research, keeping up with news back home and being tracked by his father.

The last one was the trickiest. Before Will bought a bus ticket he spent several minutes fiddling with his phone- deleting tracking apps, clearing his location history, turning off his location - he went as far as factoryr his phone. He then got a ticket, paying in paper bills he got from an ATM machine back in the library. Hew doing his best to be careful.

The second trickiest was the news from back home. There were a lot of storms hitting the area - massive thunderstorms that were leaving the streets flooded and cars wrecked. Will wasn’t too interested in reading news journals, but he had nothing to do so he read that goddamn article about the six car pileup that had happened just a few days prior.

There had been a total of eleven people in the crash. None killed, eight injured, three in critical condition, two of which were recovering at home and the third was comatose in the hospital due to severe head trauma. None of the information bothered Will as much as the comatose patient’s name.

 _Nico di Angelo_.

Will’s heart raced. His Omega - His _Nico_ \- _His Mate_ \- _comatose state. Currently stable but doctors can’t say_ _he’s guaranteed to survive._

Will almost broke the bus’ window then and there so he could run to Nico. He didn’t, he forced himself tor calm. But he needed to get home. He needed to be there for his Omega. And for his pup.


	11. Chapter 11

Will’s gut twisted as he knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again, but louder, more insistently He chewed on his lower lip and raised his fist to knock again, but the door swung open. Will then stood   face to face with is Omega’s father. Hades raised an eyebrow at the blond Alpha. 

“Oh, now you show up?” He asked, his voice accusing and more than a little pissed. “I used to think you   weregood for my son - you made him happy and you took care of him. Then you leave him pregnant and alone! You’re a fucking asshole, you know that? You couldn’t even stick around to see your son born, you son of a bitch,” 

“I am not my father.” Will growled, interrupting Hades’ rant of distrust of Will. “I did not want to leave, but I wasn’t given the chance or ability to. You can blame me all you want, you can hate me and yell at me and do whatever you want to slander my name, but if it had been up to me, I would’ve never left Nico’s side. Not for a second.” Will stared definitely into the older Alpha’s cold, black eyes. “Where is he, Hades?” 

“Nico is still in the hospital.” Hades spat. “He has been -”

“Comatose since the wreck, yes, I’ve read the articles and news sites,” Will sighed. “I know were Nico is, I   know his condition, and trust me, I’m worried about him, but I was referring to the pup. _My_ pup.” 

“He’s inside,” Hades said. He closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. “As pissed at you as I am, I shouldn’t let you in my house, much less near my son and grandson,” Will could sense there was going to be a but soon. “But I could use the help looking after Aurelio, and he is your son,” Will fought back the urge to smile. _Aurelio. Nico had suggested that name back when he’d first told Will he was pregnant._ “Come on,” Hades stepped aside, allowing Will to enter the house. “Remember that you’re on thin fucking ice, William,” The black haired Alpha snarled. “I am a lawyer, I can and will get you arrested for being near my son if you fuck up again,” 

“Yes, sir,” Will nodded at him.

Will knew the di Angelo household like it was his own. The first time he’d been in the house he’d been a sophomore while Nico was a freshman, and they had been partnered together for a science project. That project pushed the two closer and closer together to the point they were at now. But as well as Will knew the house, he wasn’t familiar with every single room like he was with Nico’s bedroom, the living room and the kitchen and dining room. Hades led him to a spare bedroom that, according to Nico, had been Bianca’s before she died. According to Hades, the two of them had redecorated the room to act as Aurelio’s nursery.

When they’d been decorating, it was obvious that Nico had spent too much time looking at nursery decor on  _ Pinterest.  _ The walls had been painted grey, except for the words  _ You are my Sunshine _ written in bright, but soft yellow. There were so many little suns and rain clouds scattered around the room. It was definitely modeled after some kind of home design website. Will smiled at that, he remembered when Nico would be fretting over how their pup’s room was going to look, how cute he looked when he was focused. Will’s heart twisted in his chest.  _ Was he ever going to see his Omega again? _ He tried to not think about it, it wasn’t the time to think about the worst-case-scenarios.

Will crossed the room cautiously, vaguely aware that Hades’ cold, black eyes were staring at him the whole time. The blond stopped in front of the crib, which stood next to the writing of  _ You are my Sunshine _ . Will peered ino the crib, allowing his mind to process that the child sleeping there was  _ his. _

The pup with the halo of black curls. The pup with pink cheeks that held vague imprints of freckles. The pup that stared up at him with the same blue eyes that met Will every time he looked into a mirror. That pup was  _ his _ . That pup was  _ Nico’s _ . A deep sense of pride overwhelmed the blond Alpha. He reached into the crib and pulled his son from his blankets, holding his pup to his chest.

“I’m right here, baby boy, daddy’s right here,” Will whispered, despite knowing the fact that Aurelio couldn’t understand him. “And I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” he kissed the top of his son’s dark curls, holding his child to his chest. The infant in turn crooned, burying his face into the soft texture of his father’s t-shirt. The pup looked up at him, then reached up with a clumsy arm. Pudgy fingers grasped the necklace Will wore a simple leather cord with seven beads, one for each year he went to his summer camp. Will smiled, taking the pup’s hand from the jewelry and instead, brought it to his lips in a soft kiss.

Will had barely known Aurelio for a few minutes, but he knew he’d do absolutely anything for his pup.

* * *

 

Aurelio wasn’t a quiet child, sure, at home he was an angel, quiet as a mouse and sweet as sugar, but out in public he was loud. Yes, he was a baby and Will could forgive him for it, but he was still  _ loud. _ Almost constantly whining and gurgling. Will, deep down, thought it was adorable but, sitting in a hospital waiting room with a loud pup draws attention. He writhed in Will’s arms, crying out gleefully for no reason other than he could. People sometimes would laugh and smile at the pup, quietly remarking how cute and energetic he was. Others found it annoying, muttering how Will should  _ “learn to shut the damn kid up.” _ Will cringed when he overheard those comments and eventually coaxe a pacifier between Aurelio’s lips, despite the fact he didn’t want it.

Will glanced at his watch then looked over at Hades, who was working on something on his laptop. “When do visiting hours start?” Will asked quietly.

“In five minutes,” Hades remarked, not looking away from his work. Will chewed on the inside of his cheek as he adjusted Aurelio in his arms.  _ Five more minutes. Just five minutes. _

Aurelio tugged at Will’s necklace again. The blond looked down at his son’s wide, mischievous blue eyes. He smiled and the pup mimicked the action, showing shiny pink gums and drool. Will chuckled softly as he pulled a soft tissue from his pocket, wiping away the spit on Aurelio’s chin and mouth. Will kissed his forehead and in response, Aurelio preened, kicking his chubby legs and waving his arms about.

“Yes, yes, you’re so handsome,” Will praised, raising his pup above his head and kissing his face. The boy giggled at his father. A woman reading a novel across from them chuckled. Will let his pup rest against his shoulder again.

Several minutes passed and Will was beginning to tap his foot impatiently.  _ Finally, _ the receptionist announced that visiting hours were open. Will stood quickly and signed in, getting the room number before heading into the hallway, Hades following behind him, though obviously less rushed. The older Alpha had visited every day, seeing his son as often as he could. Will, on the other hand, hadn’t been able to say as much as a word to his Omega in over a year. It’d been too long since he’d been able to talk to Nico. Go ahead, sue him for being impatient. Will held Aurelio close to his chest, his fingers curling through his son's messy curls.

It was amazing how similar Aurelio was to Nico - his face, hair and even his odd sleeping habits. The two Omegas were so similar, it hurt Will. But he didn’t care how much it hurt, he loved both of them more than anything. He’d give up everything to make Nico  _ and  _ Aurelio happy.

Will shook himself out of his head and instead focused on finding the room number. At long last, he found it - room 313, complete with a patient name tag -  _ Nico di Angelo. Omega. Blood Type: O Positive _ etc etc. Will took a breath, suddenly very anxious. He glanced down to the pup in his arms before he pushed open the door.

The hospital room was like all others, white walls, floor, ceiling and bed. Other than a few pieces of medical equipment, the only source of color was a vase of red carnations and the patient, lying unconscious in bed.

Even in his sleep, Nico looked ethereally beautiful. He had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, an IV drip was inserted to his right arm. Will couldn’t help but think about how peaceful he looked. All he wanted to do was  walk over to him and shaking his shoulder, kiss him until he woke up.

_ But Nico wasn’t asleep. _

Trapped within his own subconscious, Nico wouldn’t wake up easily. That’s probably what hurt the most. Seeing is Omega like that, in a beautiful trance, knowing he may never wake up again. For all Will knew, behind that serene expression, Nico could’ve been suffering, trapped within a hellscape of his mind’s creation. Will had experienced Nico’s nightmares on several occasions. Those weren’t fun times and they always left Nico shaken like he’d been struck by lightning.

The blond forced those thoughts from his head. It was no good freaking himself out. It wouldn’t help anyone. Nico was fine, he had to believe that. Will knew Nico was strong and could fight his way out of this coma and then fight Will for disappearing. He’d fight his way out of this coma to see his pup again.  _ To see his Alpha again. _

Will sat on the bed next to Nico, cradling Aurelio in one arm while he brushed some of Nico’s hair out of his face with the other. He noticed how some of Nico’s stress lines seemed to disappear, smoothing out to almost nothing. The Alpha still saw the bags beneath his eyes from lack of sleep.  _ At least he’s getting some kind of rest… _

“Please wake up soon, Neeks,” Will whispered. There had been studies that proved coma patients could sense things happening around them, especially the sound of voices. Will prayed that Nico could hear him. “I’m going to be with you, I promise, my Omega,” Aurelio chose that moment to release a loud whine. He crooned and writhed in Will’s arms. “So is Aurelio and your dad. We’re all with you,” Will pressed a kiss to his Omega’s forehead, sealing fate with a kiss, so to speak.

* * *

They spent hours at the hospital, Will and Aurelio. Hades as left after an hour because he had to get some court cases ready that couldn’t be put off. Will talked to Nico, apologizing again and again for disappearing, though it was his father who was at fault. Will explained that to Nico, too.

At one point, a nurse had come in to give Nico some medicine. _ “You’ve been here for a while. Don’t you have anything better to do with your life?” _

_ “No. Nothing is more important to me than my family.”  _ Will had told her.  _ “I’ll stay here until I have to leave.” _ He then opted to turn away from her and instead focus on Nico.

The hours moved on, drawing out until visiting hours closed. Will shifted Aurelio in his arms before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to Nico’s forehead. “I love you, Neeks. Please wake up soon,” Will murmure before he left the room, though reluctantly. Walking down the sterile halls, Will allowed himself to get lost in thought.

_ Is Nico okay? _

_ What was Nico dreaming or having a nightmare? _

_ Was he dreaming at all? _

Will walked the entire way back to Nico’s house, holding Aurelio, the whole time. He didn’t know how to help Nico, but he’d do anything for him, even if he could only be there and wait for him to wake up.


	12. Chapter 12

Will didn’t know what to do. He took care of Aurelio and visited Nico, but doing two things - just  _ two _ things - every day for weeks on end . . . well it becomes boring after a while. Will began reading some medical textbooks online, ignoring when his phone rang, emblazoned with Apollo’s number, which Will eventually blocked. It was easier to ignore him.

Aurelio was growing at a good pace, big blue eyes were beginning to recognize Will and Hades as comforting presence. He associated walks and the car with visiting Nico. To say the least, Aurelio was growing more and more intelligent by the day.

Nico, on the other hand, wasn’t making any progress, though the doctors were confident enough in his stability to take him off oxygen. He was still in the same state as he had been when Will had come back; still and lifeless as a corpse. The doctors were saying he might never wake up. Will and Hades blatantly refused to believe them. They  _ knew  _ Nico was going to pull through, they  _ knew _ he was strong enough.

Will sat next to Nico on his bed, he held his limp hand within his own. Aurelio was curled against Nico’s neck, whining and wriggling. The blond chuckled quietly, releasing his Omega’s hand in order to pick up his pup. Aurelio whined louder, becoming fussy as he was pulled away from his Mama. He threw is little hands and feet about, letting out upset cries.

“Oh, poor baby,” A nurse crooned as she came in with Nico’s medicine, right on time. She sounded kind and playful as she teased the little pup. “You just wanna be with your Mama, don’t you?” She set down the medicine tray on the bedside table before turning to tickle Aurelio. “I hope you don’t mind.” She glanced at Will.

“Not at all,” He smiled. “He does want to be with his Mama, though.” The blond shifted his pup so the nurse to play with his  _ “chubby wittle tum-tum.” _

“Alright, alright,” The nurse reluctantly pulled away. “I should get Nico his medicine.” She set about her work. Will kissed the top of Aurelio’s was as he bounced the no longer fussy pup. “Alright,” The nurse said. “I’ll be back again in about four hours to give him the rest of today’s medicine.”

“Thank you,” Will nodded gratefully.

“Of course, and thank  _ you _ for letting me play with your  _ adowable wittle pup, _ ” She crooned. “I’ve always wanted to go into pediatrics - you know, I’m working on getting my degree now so I can start working with pups as soon as possible,”

“Good luck,” Will smiled, knowing how she felt, the determination to help others. “Though kids can be hard to work with sometimes.”

“I know, but I’m up for a challenge. Life is no fun without a good handful of obstacles.” She gave a bright grin, optimistic. She’d be great with kids, what with her bubbly attitude. “Well, I’d best be off. Have a nice day,”

“You, too,” Will gave a small wave before he returned Aurelio to Nico’s chest, where he crooned happily. Will chuckled, rubbing his son’s back as he once again took Nico’s hand in his hand. “I love you so much, Neeks,” He told his Omega, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

Blue eyes studied a beautiful ivory face, still as a statue and more beautiful. A thought entered Will’s mind - all those stories and fairy tales where an evil force puts the innocent princess into a magic-induced sleep that could only be broken by true love’s kiss. It was a stupid thought, really, and Will almost laughed, but that didn’t stop Will from pulling away just to lean down until his lips barely brushed against Nico’s soft, chapped lips. Will pushed forward, deepening the kiss. Will pulled back slowly, halfway hoping to see Nico’s eyes fluttering up open.

They didn’t.

No surprise.

Will sighed, resting his forehead against his Omega’s. He should’ve known it was a childish thought. He should’ve known better. He wanted to be a doctor and he actually thought kissing a comatose patient was going to wake him up. He didn’t stop hoping, though.  _ “Please wake up, Neeks,” _ He whispered.

Nico, as stubborn as he was, didn't wake up. It was frustrating, to say the least. It was also childish, the way Will acted about it. He hoped and begged and pleaded and prayed for Nico back and he got frustrated when he didn’t get what he wanted.  _ He didn’t deserve Nico back. _ He had basically abandoned his Omega, disappearing on him in the middle of his pregnancy, when he needed Will most. He tried to contact Nico wrongly from the start - calling and leaving voicemails instead of texting him everything. He didn’t fight his father hard enough to get back to Nico. To Aurelio. He hadn’t done  _ anything  _ right from the  _ fucking  _ start. He shouldn’t be praying to have Nico back for  _ himself _ , he didn’t deserve Nico. Not anymore. He’d hurt Nico in a way that he should’ve been able to prevent but he didn’t. He was so  _ stupid _ and  _ selfish _ and such a terrible Mate. Will knew Nico would tell him otherwise if he could hear what he was saying. 

_ “You’re not a terrible Mate, you had too much on your plate and you were stressed. You made some mistakes, so what? Everyone makes mistakes. That doesn’t make you a terrible Alpha, and it doesn’t make you a terrible mate.” _

But at the same time, Will knew Nico would also be really mad at him. He’d yell and insult him and call him a dumbass. Will  _ knew _ Nico was mad at him, there was no way he wasn’t. Nico had a problem with holding grudges, and there was no way in fucking hell that completely disappearing on him didn’t piss Nico off. As soon as Nico woke up, Will knew he’d have to suffer his wrath. Nico’s wrath wasn’t pretty. For an Omega, he was extremely strong, dangerous and could kill a full grown Alpha with a single glare. 

Will ended up staying at the hospital for hours, stuck in his head, planning out all the different situations that could come from Nico’s awakening. He only left Nico’s side to get food and change Aurelio’s diaper, but when he did finally leave for the night, he pressed another kiss to Nico’s forehead.

“I’ll be back first thing tomorrow.” He promised, scooping up Aurelio into his arms.

Will didn’t come back the next day.


	13. Chapter 13

Will was starting to get tired of walking. He walked everywhere, really, and as healthy as walking was, it was tiring and took up a lot of time. When he got back from his father, he'd planned on using his mother's car, but it had already been repossessed. He should've guessed that would've happened, but he was too stupid to guess. Again, walking took ages, especially when he was walking between the hospital and the di Angelo household.

That day, when he was walking home from the hospital, as soon as he stepped up to the door, it swung open to reveal Hades.

"Get in the car," the dark haired lawyer said, his voice and face impossible to read.

"What's going on?" Will asked.

"I got a call from the hospital, they said Nico woke up," he said quickly. "Put Aurelio in his seat and get in,"

"Yessir," Will didn't bother to question the older Alpha. He just strapped his sleeping pup into his car seat. He climbed into the front seat and pulled the seatbelt over his shoulder. Hades didn't say anything to Will, and he didn't say anything to him. Everything was tense and quiet, all except for Aurelio's occasional croon or purr.

When they got to the hospital, things went smoothly until they got to the receptionist, who wouldn't let them in because _"Visiting hours are closed,"_ In the end, he just called the doctor who gave the two of them permission to come in.

Will walked as fast as he could without actually sprinting. He wanted to be with Nico - yes it'd been an hour since he'd _seen_ Nico, but it'd been over a year and a half since he had actually _been_ with his mate.

He quickly made it to the room with Aurelio in his arms, Hades right behind him. When he opened the door, his heart nearly stopped.

Nico was sitting up, a plate of food in front of him and several doctors and nurses around him. The blond has burst in rather loudly, so everyone's attention went immediately to him. Nico stared at him with wide, chocolate brown eyes. He dropped his fork and his face grew tight and angry. He snarled, _actually snarled, "Give me my pup,"_

Will quickly crossed the room and placed Aurelio in Nico's arms. The Omega held the pup close, crooning and scenting the little boy in his arms. " _Mio Bambino_ ," he purred, a beautiful sound that made Will smile. Nico brushed back Aurelio's dark hair and kissed his forehead. Smiling as the infant made enthusiastic noises, holding his Mama's face in his chubby hands.

The doctors were talking to Hades, telling him about his son's condition, which was extremely stable for someone who was comatose an hour ago, and the hospital was planning on running a few more tests and a couple physicals before giving the Omega the all clear to go home. If things went well, Nico could be home in a week.

"They said I was in a coma for three and a half months," Nico said into Aurelio's hair, a whisper only meant for the three of them. "When did you get back?" His voice grew an edge that Will recognized enough to tell Nico might start crying.

"A week after the accident," Will hummed, pressing a soft kiss to Nico's forehead. The Omega made an odd noise and pulled away. "I missed you,"

"Mmhm," he said bitterly. "Sure, you did,"

"Nico, I _promise_ I'll explain what happened, just not right now, not while you're in the hospital." Will said softly. "I'm sorry, Nico, I really am," he attempted to reason. "I've been visiting you every day since I got back. I've walked here every day with Aurelio. I've missed you so much, Neeks, I'm sorry about everything that I've done to hurt you, I'm so sorry, baby. Gods I missed you so, _so much,_ " Will pulled Nico as close to him as he could, burying his face into his Omega's hair. "I love you, Nico. I'm sorry, Omega, I'm so sorry,"

"I missed you, too, Alpha," Nico whispered, hugging the blond back the best he could while holding Aurelio. "And don't be sorry. Everything is okay, you're here _now_ and that's what matters,"

"But I wasn't here when you needed me,"

"I always need you, Will," Nico purred, nuzzling Will's neck. "And I'll always want to be with you. _Always,_ "

"Nico," Will pulled back, looking his Omega in the eye. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too, Will," the Omega smiles sweetly, pulling Will into a soft kiss.

* * *

Nico was released three days after he woke up. He didn't have any major injuries and only needed minor physical therapy, as it had been a long time since he last used his body for everyday tasks like walking up and down the stairs and cooking. Will and Hades were always there helping him move about the house and take care of Aurelio. Nico claimed that he hated being taken care of, what with the two Alphas constantly by his side, but Will could tell he actually enjoyed having the two of them drowning him in attention.

While Nico was still recovering, he wouldn’t be able to properly care for Aurelio, even though he tried his hardest. The second Aurelio became fussy, Nico was going to his son immediately, despite everyone - his doctors, father and mate - telling him to take things easy and rest, letting his body naturally recover without forcing things to go too fast. The Omega was stubborn and set in his ways.

Hades had once remarked to Will, _“_ He’s just like his mother. He won’t listen to anyone but himself because he thinks he knows what's best for his pup,"

Will had asked him in response, "Wouldn't he know what's best?"

"My point was that he won't listen to anyone else," Hades sighed.

Yes, Nico was _extremely_ stubborn about Aurelio, and often times pushed Will away from him and the pup. Will understood that his Omega was just being overprotective, and after several minutes, he'd be begging for Will to come back. Will knew Nico has some trust issues, a lot of them were rooted in his past, and he also knew that he caused those issues to get worse. He'd disappeared on his Omega after he promised they'd be together no matter what. Even if it was all Apollo's fault, Will continued to blame himself for hurting Nico's trust in him. He accepted the distrust as punishment.

Over time, though, Nico stopped pushing Will away. They managed to rebuild their relationship, making it stronger and better than before.

Will liked to sit next to Nico while he slept, especially when he was holding Aurelio. It's hard to look at the entire world all at once but Will could do it. He just had to look at his Omega and pup.


	14. Epilogue

Ever since Aurelio was born, all of his doctors, even Dr Chase had commented on how healthy he was. He was slightly taller than the average three year old, but nothing that could hurt him. He was tall like his father.

It wasn't anything major at first, it was a little fever and he was tired. Will and I thought he was taking on a cold. We gave him medicine, and we thought he got better after a few days. He seemed less tired for several weeks but Will noticed that he had small bumps on his neck.

"I'm pretty sure it's his lymph nodes," Will told me, showing me how the areas beneath his jaw were swollen. "You know how your neck hurts when your sick? The lymph nodes are activated in order to destroy the bacteria or virus,"

"So? He's still sick, right?" I asked, gently rubbing the bumps, Aurelio whined loudly, making a distressed face. I stopped in favor of brushing his hair from his face.

"I would believe that yes, but I'm worried. They seem off," Will rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not a pediatric, I don't work with kids that often. But I'm pretty sure something might be wrong. He's paler than usual, and he barely eats."

"So it might be something else?" I asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'm just really worried about him. I called in for a doctor's appointment, he was complaining about hurting all over." Will rubbed Aurelio's head.

"When's the appointment?" I asked, adjusting my hold on Aurelio.

"Tomorrow at one," he said.

"Okay," I said. We sat in silence for some time, Aurelio sitting in my lap, his little face scrunched up in pain. "What's wrong, _Bambino_?"

"Hurt," he mumbled, burying his face in my chest.

"I'm sorry, Bambino. Can Mama kiss you better?" I asked, and he nodded. I proceeded to press kisses all over his face, telling him how much I loved him.

Will, sitting beside us on the couch, chuckled. "Hey, it's getting pretty late, we should get Aurelio to bed soon,"

"Can he sleep with us tonight?" I asked. "It might make him feel better," _It'll certainly calm my nerves, knowing he's nearby._

"Of course," We stood up and started walking upstairs, Aurelio perched in my arms. I slipped into our bedroom, but Will went across the hall.

"Where are you going?" I called after him.

"I _know_ you. You're gonna make a nest, so I'm gonna grab some of Lio's blankets," he smiled. I rolled my eyes. I hated the nickname Will had given our son, but he wouldn't stop. I also hated how well he knew me, because I was already planning on how to make a nest quickly that'll fit the three of us comfortably. I'd never admit to Will how right he was, after all.

* * *

I was becoming worried. It'd been three hours and Aurelio hadn't been able to fall asleep, despite how tired he claimed he was. We'd changed position at least a dozen times, and Aurelio was beginning to complain about pain while Will developed a headache. He'd taken some meds, and possibly a couple melatonin pills because he was out like a light, snoring next to me as I comforted our distressed pup.

"Mama?" Aurelio whined.

"Yes, _tesoro_?" I hummed, softly rocking him back and forth, curling my fingers through his hair.

"Wanna lalabee," he whimpered, his tiny hand curling tightly in my shirt. "Pwetty please?"

"Of course, _tesoro_ ," I smiled at in, kissing his forehead, which was far too warm for my liking. "Let's take your temperature first, then I'll sing you a lullaby, okay?" I smiled at him, hoping I didn't worry him.

"Ok'y," he sniffled. I slid out of the nest, leaving Will to rest on his own. Aurelio gripped the front of my shirt tightly in his little fists. I sat him on the edge of the bathroom sink as I grabbed the thermometer from the mirror compartment. Will strongly believed that the thermometers that are placed beneath one's tongue work better than the ones placed in the ear. We still used both, however much Will complained.

Aurelio sat there with the stick under his tongue as I held the end of it. After a minute, it beeped and I looked at the numbers. I did _not_ like what I saw. "Stay here, Mama's gotta talk to Daddy real quick," I told Aurelio, kissing his forehead. I slipped back into the bedroom and shook Will until he was sitting up groggily, mumbling incoherently.

"What is it?" He yawned, one eye closed and the other one unfocused.

" _This,"_ I hissed. I shoved the stick into his hands. "Is Aurelio's temperature!"

"This is fake," he murmured. "He can't be _one hundred and one point three degrees._ He just _can't_ be." He blinked at me, more alert.

"He is, I just took that, you can look again if you want," I said, trying to keep my nerves in check. Will stood up and pulled me close so I could take in his scent. I sighed, relaxing in his arms.

"Relax, angel, don't freak out," Will kisses my hair before going to Aurelio in the bathroom. He reappeared a few moments later, concern obvious on his face. "Get dressed," he said. "We're taking Aurelio to the ER,"

"That was my _point_ ," I told him. "It _can't_ be safe for him to have such a high temperature. If I wasn't concerned, I wouldn't have bothered you!" I muttered, quickly getting dressed before grabbing Aurelio, who Will had (stupidly) left in the bathroom, scared, feverish and confused.

"Where go?" He asked when I told him we'd be heading out soon.

"We're getting you checked up on. Mama and Daddy don't like how hot you are," I told him. "We're just trying to make sure you're nice and healthy, okay _Bambino_?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded vaguely.

It didn't take too long for the three of us to get ready. Yes, it was eleven at night, but we weren't gonna put off the worrying temperature. Before we left, I grabbed an ice pack and a bottle of water. I held the ice on Aurelio's forehead while Will drove. I coaxed Aurelio to drink the water.

"Put the ice on the back of his neck," Will said. "That should help a little more than his forehead."

"You're the doctor," I moved the pack to the back of our pup's neck.

"Not legally," he chuckled, focusing on driving.

"Mama?" My pups small voice crept into my ears.

"Yes, dear?" 

"Never got my lalabee," he said.

"You're right, I'll sing you one now, okay?"

"Ok'y,"

* * *

The hospital allowed to get a check up from a doctor. She was really kind and helpful, though she rambled and baby talked to Aurelio quite a bit. In the end, she just took the tests and left us in the room together to stress over Aurelio's condition.

We both attempted to convince ourselves that Aurelio was going to be fine. It was just a bad case of the flu or some kind of virus. When the doctor came back she asked to speak with Will alone. The two stepped outside and they stayed out there and talked for somewhere around fifteen or twenty minutes. I sat on the hospital bed, cradling Aurelio against my chest. I hummed gentle tuned to him as we waited for the two to come back into the room.

Will was the first one to re-enter. His face was neutral as he sat down next to me. "Hey,"

"Hey," I said softly. "What's going on?"

Will sighed, pulling me into a hug. "They're double checking the tests now, but the doctors believe that he's got acute lymphoblastic leukemia or acute myeloid leukemia. They're not sure which one yet. They just know that something isn't right."

"What - What's that mean?" I asked quietly, panic seizing my heart.

"Aurelio has cancer," Will whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading To the Ends of the Earth. I'm glad to have made this journey with all of you. Of course, if there's a cliffhanger, there is more.  
> Keep your eyes out for Part Two, To the Moon and Back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I always take constructive criticism and comments, thank you! I'll update as soon as I can!! Comments and kudos are appreciated thank you


End file.
